Seuls ici-bas
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: On se sent parfois bien seul, ici-bas. Comme si, dans nos veines, quelque chose nous condamnait à l'errance. Mais il faut avancer. Essayer… Ou tomber. - Recueil d'OS ; dernier posté : Avoir ça dans le sang
1. Avoir ça dans le sang

Hello, les gens ! Ce soir sera le soir des posts sauvages, parce qu'on me l'a demandé et parce que j'ai besoin de me remonter le moral.

Ce truc sera un recueil de plus ou moins courts et plus ou moins brouillons OS sur le thème de la solitude. Y aura des personnalités fictives du web-show mais aussi, je pense, des gens inventés par mes soins. Aucune chronologie. Bienvenue, solitaire, et nous commençons avec le Tueur.

* * *

 **Avoir ça dans le sang**

On se sent parfois bien seul, ici-bas.

Il y songeait le long de sa marche. Les ruelles plongées dans l'obscurité nocturne lui tendaient les bras, l'air glacial l'enserrant dans une étreinte froide et émouvante. Le parfum lourd des villes endormies s'engouffrait dans ses poumons avides.

Il se sentait si bien, la nuit.

Quand tout s'effaçait sous ses yeux écarquillés. L'enfant blessé en lui rêvait que dans le noir, on ne pouvait le voir. La nuit le rassurait, le portait, l'enlaçait doucement. Il était seul, sans personne pour lui jeter un regard effrayé, méfiant, inquisiteur ou méprisant.

La solitude…

Il essuya distraitement une larme s'échappant du coin de son œil. Comment définir la solitude ? Elle était ancrée en lui, puissante, chaîne impossible à rompre qui avait rythmé sa vie et les automnes. Elle battait en lui comme un second cœur, tellement forte que parfois, il ne pouvait contenir la douleur qu'elle lui provoquait.

La solitude, donc.

Il l'avait d'abord fui. Longtemps. Dans les jeux des enfants cruels, d'abord. Quitte à se faire bousculer, insulter, il venait implorer leur compagnie. Mais on le trouvait étrange, à regarder chacun avec ses grands yeux, comme constamment effrayé. Et puis, il commençait déjà à être catégorisé comme en surpoids, cela lui attirait les moqueries.

Et puis…

Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'une raison pour être hué ?

Peut-être devait-il être méprisé par les autres enfants. D'où viendrait cette particularité, impossible à se défaire ? De son sang ?

Il était aussi rouge que celui des autres.

Au fil du temps, il avait fini par la revendiquer, la solitude. « Regardez-moi ! Je suis seul. Et c'est mieux, ainsi ».

Avaient commencées les longues nuits en solitaire. Le cinéma était venu se glisser près de lui, pour l'accompagner, pour éviter qu'il se perde dans la folie, soigneusement entretenue par ses proches. Sa famille.

Sa famille !

Il vacilla, s'appuya brièvement au mur. Reprit son chemin. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Aveugle, destructrice, qu'il aimait autant qu'il haïssait, qui l'avait détruit autant qu'il l'avait détruite. La différence, entre eux deux, c'était que lui marchait encore. Mais mort, il avait l'impression de l'être.

La solitude, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il l'effleurait du bout des doigts, s'imaginait qu'elle était son unique compagne, la plus fidèle. Avec le cinéma, ils pouvaient former un beau trio.

Et peu à peu, il s'était aperçu que la nuit n'était pas une amie. Elle s'était d'abord faite réconfortante, cachant ses larmes, illuminant les passages ou ombrant les chemins. Mais, lunatique, elle s'était retournée contre lui.

La nuit l'avait dévoré, parachevant l'œuvre accomplie par ses parents et les autres enfants. Livré à lui-même, elle avait tiré de son être ses plus sombres pulsions, qui auraient pu rester inconnues, enfouies, si… On n'avait pas fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

La nuit.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à la haïr.

Cela lui était venu… Comme ça. Il marchait, jeune ado, dans les rues de la ville, fuyant sa maison. Il était près de deux heures du mat, et les lampadaires accompagnaient ses pas. Il pensait à ses parents, et cette haine mêlée d'amour battait dans ses veines.

Et, brusquement, lui étaient venu de curieuses images.

Une odeur.

Des sensations.

Un plaisir indicible provoqué par son imagination.

Il sentait le poids d'une lame dans sa main, il entendant le bruit étrange qu'elle faisait en s'enfonçant dans de la chair et la lame se cogna contre l'os, et il fallut forcer, un liquide ferreux et rouge jaillissait sur ses mains et tachait sa langue et il aimait ça, tuer, se venger et

Il s'était écroulé au sol, dans un gémissement apeuré. Etait longuement resté ainsi, prostré dans un coin, à même le trottoir.

La peur avait commencé à être une autre compagne. Une de trop.

Il baissait le regard, évitant les autres, de peur de sentir à nouveau cet étrange désir de les serrer, serrer… Il aurait aimé en parler. Mais à qui ? Il tenta de s'en ouvrir à son frère aîné, qui se contenta de le regarder avec mépris et incompréhension.

Et il avait peur.

Ces étranges envies étaient ensuite venues le chercher dans ses rêves. Le feu, le sang, l'acier jouaient entre ses mains et il se sentait terriblement vivant, tandis que ses proches s'efforçaient de l'achever. Et puis…

C'était leur sang, qui était venu tacher ses mains. Pour la première fois. Et le regard terrifié de son frère l'avait fait fuir – ça, et la lourde batte qu'il avait saisie pour se défendre. Il s'était retrouvé complètement seul, craignant toujours de succomber à cet hôte funeste qui murmurait en lui.

Alors, son amour du cinéma avait murmuré à son oreille. Devenue néfaste.

 _Tu peux choisir qui tu tues._

Il avait cédé.

Ne savait quoi faire d'autre.

Perdu.

Et sa chère solitude était devenue une arme, contre les autres.

Il n'avait compris que très récemment à quel point elle était dangereuse, pour lui.

Mais au départ, il avait joué avec elle, la quittant parfois pour attirer les autres dans des pièges, assouvissant ses pulsions incontrôlables. Pour un temps, toujours. Tuer, il ne savait faire que cela. Il se murmurait, le soir, que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'il était bien, comme ça.

Puis, il avait croisé le chemin du Commissaire.

Et tout s'était effondré.

Convulsivement, il serra les poings, retint ses larmes. Continua à avancer. Il ne lui restait plus que cela.

Il était venu, assuré, avait brisé ses convictions, s'était lancé à sa poursuite tel un chien enragé. Il avait failli l'avoir, tellement de fois… Sa vie s'était délitée sous ses pas, se transformant en fuite insensée. Il avait fini par tuer, non par besoin, non par choix, mais pour se défendre, de façon presque instinctive.

La solitude avait continué à l'accompagner. Un peu âcre. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite.

Et finalement, briser l'ombre s'acharnant à le harceler ne l'avait pas soulagé autant que prévu. Au contraire. Il avait été confronté de force à ses erreurs, à ses buts irraisonnés, au fait que personne, personne ne voulait et ne pouvait le comprendre.

En conséquence de quoi, était-il vraiment à blâmer ?

Lorsque l'homme s'était présenté à lui, désirant sa compagnie, prétendant le comprendre, il avait accepté sa présence, avec joie, avec soulagement.

Il n'était plus seul.

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'ainsi, il s'avouait haïr sa solitude. Il avait profité de la présence de l'autre, avait commis l'erreur d'y croire, de s'attacher à lui. Ses actes n'en avaient été que plus douloureux.

Pourrait-il un jour oublier l'étrange vision de l'homme en frappant un autre à coups de poings, alors que lui s'était toujours exhorté à réfréner ses pulsions ? Pourrait-il un jour omettre qu'il l'avait laissé tuer deux femmes qui n'avaient rien fait, tuer un enfant trop innocent ?

Son abandon avait été un poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son âme cendreuse.

Il devait avoir ça dans le sang…

La solitude.

Il haïssait, haïssait sa solitude, qui le détruisait inéluctablement. La mort de Max, cet homme trop compréhensif, trop seul – lui aussi – avait été le coup de grâce, peut-être. Avancer devenait de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus épuisant. La solitude le tuerait de même, probablement. En attendant, il fallait essayer de vivre, pour ne pas laisser les gens gagner trop facilement.

Les gens...

Il devait avoir ça dans le sang.

Sang vicié.

Sang trop rouge.

C'était ce qui l'avait amené là.

Il releva la tête, inspira profondément.

Il était arrivé. Retourné au point de départ – en quelque sorte. Là où se trouvaient ceux qui lui avaient légué sa folie, dont le sang coulait dans ses veines.

Doucement, du plat de la main, il poussa les grilles du cimetière enfermant ses parents.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait se sentir seuls, ici-bas…

* * *

Voilà. La joie. C'est peut-être un peu étrange comme format, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même

And enjoy !


	2. Il y a quelque chose derrière moi

Salut ! Il est actuellement un peu plus de 22h30, c'est dimanche soir, demain j'vais en internat. Soit le moment parfait pour poster.

OS fait en une heure, teasé sur Twitter. Pas bien long. Personnage : indéfini (mais j'avais prévenu).

* * *

 **Il y a quelque chose derrière moi**

Je cours. Je n'arrête pas, je crois. Sous mes pas le bitume, dans mon dos le vide, devant moi le néant. Le sol se dérobe sous moi, et la réalité, mes souvenirs se floutent et se perdent. Je n'essaye pas de les retenir, rien que leur ombre, leur reflet-miroir me paralyse d'effroi. Que suis-je ?

Un goût amer sur ma langue. Mes pensées sont déconstruites, s'effilent et s'effilochent, m'échappent et se chassent. Tout se brouille, je m'y perds, je m'y noie. Je tente d'aller plus vite que la lumière, plus vite que la musique. Trébuche.

J'ai perdu.

Je suis perdue d'avance.

Mais il faut courir…

Ne surtout pas regarder derrière soi.

Ne surtout pas regarder devant.

Que suis-je ? J'ai oublié. Suis-je seulement un conditionnement, un amas de chair, un assemblage savant de cellules, un désordre d'atomes ? Suis-je ?

Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je vis, que j'existe ? La brûlure de mes poumons dans cette course insensée ? La peur étrange inspirée par mes mémoires dantesques ? Les sourires vides de sens de ceux qui croisent ma route, ce désespoir qui me pousse, lentement, inéluctablement… à tomber.

Je cours. Je n'arrêterais jamais. Je tourne en rond, hésite, me trompe, erre et puis à nouveau, tombe.

Les lumières de réverbères n'éclairent pas ma route, au contraire. Je m'enfonce dans les ombres, effarée, fuyant mes peurs d'enfant, mes angoisses irraisonnées, mes névroses grandissantes. J'ai perdu d'avance, mais c'est pas une foutue raison pour abandonner.

C'est pas non plus une foutue raison pour continuer.

Il y a…

Ne surtout pas regarder derrière soi.

Un souffle dans mon cou, glacial, une présence dans mon dos. J'entends ses pas frapper le bitume, à la même mesure que moi, et comme des voix. A moins que je ne fasse écho ? Suis-je seule, suis-je suivie ?

Je ne tente plus d'appeler à l'aide – ils font la sourde oreille. A moins que je ne sois seule, qu'ils ne soient fantômes, mirages, utopies ?

Suis-je seule ?

Suis-je ?

J'oublie tout, j'oublie chaque seconde, j'oublie que j'oublie. C'est mieux ainsi. Me serais-je souvenue, je serais tombée depuis longtemps.

Ça ne saurait tarder…

Ne…

Ne surtout pas regarder devant.

L'avenir se délite, le passé s'égare, le présent n'est rien.

Des rires à mes oreilles, des voix, des murmures, que je ne reconnais pas, incompréhensibles. Le chemin de pavés se froisse, les murs s'écartent, le ciel s'effondre, mais je ne hurle pas. Ce serait gaspiller mon souffle, ce serait risquer la défaite ; bien que acquise, je le sais.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je cours ?

Si d'avance j'ai perdu, pourquoi courir ?

Avoir la rage de perdre.

Mais même la rage s'estompe. Comme les souvenirs, comme le temps, comme les sourires faux, comme le reste, comme mes pas, comme le bitume, comme mes joies, mes sentiments, mes certitudes.

Ne surtout pas...

Il y a quelque chose derrière moi !

J'ai regardé derrière. Dans un éclair de délire et de fièvre, j'ai vu. J'ai vu.

Je sais, maintenant.

J'aurais préféré ignorer.

Il me faut désormais continuer à courir.

Mes pas, le bitume, les souvenirs, les sourires, la peur, les sentiments, la musique, les délires, l'absence, la présence, les oublies, les errances, les mirages, les mensonges, les voix, le vide et le néant.

Je n'aurais pas dû regarder derrière moi.

Je n'aurais pas dû regarder devant.

Je cours. Je n'arrêterais jamais, je crois. Tout s'efface sous mes pas. J'ai oublié pourquoi, depuis bien longtemps. Je sais seulement que je fuis, que mes poumons brûlent, qu'il n'y a personne pour moi, qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne.

Je cours. Fuite assourdissante brisant l'idée même d'un risible espoir. C'est triste à en rire, triste à en pleurer, triste à en mourir.

Il y a quelque chose derrière moi.

Et je me sens bien seule, ici-bas.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout petit mais j'espère que c'était bien.

Enjoy !


End file.
